


Whammied

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Romance Pollen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets whammied by pollen and Castiel gets flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whammied

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt for day eight is _sex_ pollen, but that's too far out of my comfort zone to write, so I adapted it slightly into romance pollen. :-)

Dean doesn't know  _why_  he's standing in the checkout line of the grocery store holding a wilted bunch of roses, a package of tiny honeysuckle scented candles, a bottle of bubble bath, and a box of Whitman's chocolate, but he most definitely is.  

The back of his neck is hot with embarrassment and impatience as he waits for the cashier to finish with the person in front of him - who apparently felt the need to buy one of everything in the store.  With coupons.  Five agonizing minutes later, he's finally standing across the register from the petite brunette who gives him a sweet smile and rings up the his purchase efficiently.

"Some gal's mighty lucky," she says, beaming at Dean, whose face definitely feels at least scarlet.

"It's for my friend," Dean says, feeling his face slide from scarlet to crimson as the cashier winks knowingly.  Thirty seconds and a stammered "keep the change" later, Dean is on his way out the door like his clothes are on fire which, come to think of it, might be preferable.

It's irrational, he knows, this sudden urge to buy roses and chocolate for Castiel; but he couldn't help himself.  Ever since he talked to the last witness in this stupid case, his head has been full of sickeningly sweet thoughts of rose petal covered beds and chocolate covered strawberries and candlelit massages.  He slides behind the wheel of the Impala and hightails it back to the motel, cursing himself even as he thinks,  _too bad I don't have any Michael Bolton cassettes_.

Dean finds himself suddenly really, really glad that he and Cas have taken to getting a room separate from Sam; otherwise, he'd never hear the end of this.  As it stands, he shoves the bubble bath and candles into his coat pockets and slinks from the Impala to the room; Castiel's flowers and candies clutched in front of his racing heart.  Half of him hopes Cas will like the tokens of affection, the other half of him has some choice words for the first half.

Castiel looks up from the book he's reading when Dean barges through the door.  As Dean stands in front of the little table they use for research, red faced and hot under the collar, Cas' head tilts and his brow knits in confusion.

"I.." Dean starts, then has to clear his throat because he's so nervous he can barely breathe.  He shoves the wilted red and pink roses and the bright yellow box of chocolate at Castiel with a rushed, "I got these for you I hope you like them."

"Thank you," Castiel says, smiling and taking the gifts from Dean's hands, though he looks no less perplexed as he studies the roses' buds and slides the chocolate onto the table.  When he looks up again, his face is expectant, as though he's waiting for an explanation.

Dean can't give him one because his lungs have been replaced by something warm and squirmy and oh-so-pleased that Castiel seems to genuinely like the flowers and, as such, all he can do is grin like an idiot.  Cas puts the flowers down on the table gently beside the book and the chocolate and stands up; his eyes narrow as he takes Dean's face in both hands and asks, "Is everything okay?  Are you all right?  Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you," Dean says without meaning to.  His body hums with excitement as Castiel's face softens into a smile; it's still a  _suspicious_  smile, but beggars can't be choosers.  It gets a little  _more_  suspicious when, against his better judgment, Dean pulls the bubble bath and tea lights from his pockets and whispers sheepishly, "Have you ever taken a bubble bath?"


End file.
